Gaara: Trapped in a Super Market
by weirdest1
Summary: What happens when Gaara gets trapped in a supper market? How will he get out? Will he ever find the eggs? And more importantly does Temari care if he finds the eggs? Read and find out! [one shot]


**_bold itallics_**: actions

_italics_: thoughts

Now READ! READ like your life depended on it!**_ cough_**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gaara **_cough_** could you please go to the store for me? Please **_cough_**" Temari said from the couch… at least Gaara thought she was on the couch. "Um sure what do you need? "He asked as a hand emerged from the pile of blankets and Tissue. "Get what's on the list **_cough_** and there is a twenty on the fridge **_cough_**" "but that's me and Kankuro's pizza money…" "USE IT ANYWAYS!" she yelled as Gaara grabbed the twenty and ran out of the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara entered the supermarket. _Those automatic doors are fun to walk through_ he thought to himself as he unfolded the piece of paper. The only thing written on it was **Eggs**. Leave it to Temari to have him go to the supermarket to get the most useless thing on the earth. _Well anyways I've never been to the store before so I have no idea where Eggs would be…_"

"Hi Gaara" Kiba said as he walked through the "fun" automatic doors to find Gaara standing there looking helpless and holding a list. "Need some help?" he asked as Akamaru popped his head out of Kiba's Jackets."Do you know where the Egg's are?""On isle 20" Kiba said as the store manager yelled at him"NO DOGS IN THE STORE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU KIBA!""Akamaru RUN!" he said as Kiba took off down one isle knocking over an almost finnished pyramid of cans and Akamaru down another."You blasted hooligan! I'll get you and your little dog too…" the store manager said as he ran down the isle brandishing a broom

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara ran to isle 20 as fast as he could. There he found Lee holding a box of eyebrow wax. "Lee what are you doing?" Gaara asked as lee quickly hid the box. "I'm not thinking of waxing my eyebrows…… Seriously I'm not." "Yeah Whatever" Gaara said seeing clearly that the eggs were not on this isle. "Do you know where I could find the eggs?" "Isle 12" "Thanks and have fun with that eyebrow wax!" Gaara said as he skipped to isle 12

000000000000000000000000000000000

There he found Itachi trying on black nail polish. "Itachi what are you doing? And who let you in here?" "Kisame had a temper tantrum and broke all my bottles of black nail polish" he said putting the nail polish in his pocket. "Well anyways… do you know where the eggs are" "Isle 32… oh and if you see my brother tell him I gave up looking for hours ago" "oh okay" Gaara said as he walked off to isle 32

000000000000000000000000000000000

There he found Sasuke in the Magazine isle reading a very pink and puple magazine. "Sasuke what are you doing reading Shojo Beat?" "I'm not reading the tenth aniversary edition of shojo beat he said quickly putting the magazine behind his back. "Sure you are.." "I SWEAR I ONLY READ IT FOR THE EDITORS LETTERS! WHY WONT ANYONE BELIVE ME!" "well do you know where the eggs are?" Gaara asked backing away from Sasuke "I think they are on Isle 97" "This place has 97 isles!' "Actually it has 123 isles...They dont call this a Super Extrodinary Has Everything In It From A-Z store for nothing." Gaara about fainted "Are you sure its on isle 97" "yeah pretty positive" sasuke said as he went back to reading his magazine and not just the editors letters.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara trudged over to isle 97 to find Shino...talkng...to the bugs... "How are you Mr ladybug? You dont like being in that cage do you little buddy? Well I'll set you free someday..." "Ummmm How is it a Mr ladybug " Gaara asked as Shino jumped 5 feet off the ground. "Because it was a ..a... second marrige" "what does a second marrige have to do with this?" Gaara asked "I DONT KNOW!" shino cried. 'Well anyways do you know where the eggs are ?" Gaara asked for the fithtime. "Umm they should be on isle 54" "THANK YOU... Of all the people I've talked to you are the one person that I think really knows where they are." Gaara said as he ran off to isle 54.

000000000000000000000000000000000

But once again isle 54 was not the isle eggs were on but istead it was the... oh I'll let you find out for yourself. 'HI Gaara" Gai said as he held up some white jumbo underwear. "Gai...you..you..sure that your size" "well their nothin like havein' some extra room for the dogs to breathe" 'excuse me while I go throw up now " Gaara said as he tried to make his way out of the isle. "HI Gaara! Gai are these the ones you wanted?" Kakashi said holding up some turtle boxers. Gaara looked at kakshi's Super Extrodinary Has Everything in it From A-Z store uniform. "You work here?" "No" "then where is...no i'm not even gonna ask..." try Isle 101" "wow your read minds now.." "no" "well then I'm gonna leave you two alone now..." he said as he walked to isle 101

00000000000000000000000000000000

Isle 101 happened to be the "Femine Hygiene" isle. Gaara looks to the right...then looks to the left then covers his eyes with his hands. "MY EYES THEY BURN!" Sakura looks up from a box she was reading. "You want isle 1 Gaara" "Thank YOU" he said running in to the shelf and al the boxes fell on him. "IT"S GONNA TAKE A WEEK TO GET THE NIGHTMARES OUT OF MY HEAD...and Kankuro thinks I'm scary..." he said running his eyes still shutas he ran into the pyramid of cans that a store employe had almost finnished again. "NOT AGAIN!" the employe yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally...Isle..1" Gaara said looking down the isle to see the number 1 hyperactive knuckle headed ninja. "HI GAARA!" Naruto yells "Ummmm I'm not sure your the right person to ask but do you know where the eggs are?" "oh thats easy isle two" "are you positive" 'Yeah ..cuz isle number three is the ramen isle" "Then why are you in isle 1?" Cuz its the milk isle duh!" Naruto said thourghly annoyed."Well you do that now." Gaara said leaving trying to find isle 2"

000000000000000000000000000000

"Hinata this isn't the egg isle is it." he asked Hinata as she was picking out herbs. "Umm...no..this isn't." she said quietly "What you want is isle 2..not isle -2" 'THERE'S NEGATIVES IN THIS PLACE!"Gaara yelled furriously as Sasuke popped into the isle. "yup not only is theire 123 isle there is-123 tooooo!" Sasuke said laughing "Isn't that funny" "no it's not " Gaara said a Sasuke suddenly stopped laughing. Gaara was about to leave when Neji and Shikamaru blocked his path. "Do you know where the Hair Care Isle is?" "I CANT EVEN FIND THE EGG ISLE DO YOU EXCPECT TO KNOW WHERE THE HAIR CARE ISLE IS?" Gaara yelled "why do you need it anyways?" "I want my to be soft and shiny and flow in the wind...like Neji's"shikamaru said. "and i don't want my hair TO LOOK LIKE THAT!" neji points to shikamaru. "WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR!"shikamaru yelled "NO MORE TALKIE JUST LOOKIE! MY HAIR IS FRIZZING AS WE SPEAK!" Neji screamed like he was in a horror film. Hinata calmly took him by the arm "I will show you where it is brother Neji.." Hinata said as she lead him down the row of isles. "I am serriously starting to wonder if this store is a store or a whole entire world in itself...and I'm starting to wonder if I will ever get out of it." Gaara said to the shelfs as he walked to isle 2

000000000000000000000000000000

Finnaly Gaara found the eggs and surprisingly Naruto was their. "what are you doing here?" "I was going to tell you..you went the wrong way. but there was a two for one sale that I couldn't pass up." "two for one sale?"Gaara said as he checked the eggs to make sure they weren't broken "yup buy 2 bowls of Rammen and get one carton of milk free!" "Your an idiotic monkey.You know that? Now can you help me get out of here" 'Why would you want to leave?" Naruto asked smiling. "your not going to tell me are you?" "nope Naruto said as he walked out of the isle. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaara yelled.

00000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly Gaara woke up. "thank god it was just a dream..." he said as he looked bown at his hands. It them was a box of eggs "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

00000000000000000000000000000

A/n WowI bet nobody would know that this fanfic was started by one idiotic scentence... oh and you can thank my friend Kyle for making up the underwear thing for me and you can thank my frreind Tenney for add numerous hilarious bits. Well read review! My first peice of work since I got back! Milk and cookies for All! And ice cream for Tenney and Kyle! And congrats to me this is the longest single chapter i have ever written (and it will be even longer after I write this sentence!)


End file.
